Jinto Linn
Count Hyde, Linn Ssynec Rocr Ïarlucec Dreuc Ghintec, or Jinto Linn is a member of the Abh nobility and bears domain-in-exile over his territory and homeworld, Martine. He has served under Deca-Commander Abriel Lafiel as a supply officer and following his tour of duty in Operation Phantom Flame, served as a diplomat where he was captured then MIA for several weeks on a mission to Lobnas. Prior to these experiences he was a cadet and diplomat to the military from Martine and had first met Lafiel who was a candidate officer. Most of his military and diplomatic experience is shared with that of the Princess. Childhood He had a few friends and played the typical sport of planet Delktu called Minchu for as long as he could even in his early days in the his local school of that world. His mother worked as a miner on his planet and died early in his childhood. He does not recall much; however, he does miss her. It can be assumed that his father, still a young politician, became more of a workaholic following her death. Teal Clint and his family took care of Jinto for most of his early childhood. Not much else can be said about the young count, other than perhaps he had a rather lonely childhood; this can be inferred from the only friend he’s kept from back then Ku Dorin. When he was eight years old, his father; Rock Linn, who was president of Martine at the time, surrender his system on the condition that he be permitted to enter the nobility. This was a sellout move to enable him to rule indefinitely over Martine. Because Jinto Linn was the son of Rock Linn, this made him heir to the Earldom as well as being hated by all of his people therefore becoming one of “them”. This strained many of his early friendships, including the one with his best friend Ku Dorin. He has no qualms about admitting how he hates the Abh race and has once admitted that if he had knew from the outset in the school they went to that Jinto was Abh, he would have rejected him entirely. Teal Clint, his guardian in place of Rock Linn, also seems to dislike the fact that Jinto is nobility and this is shown in Surrender of Martine to the Empire. Diplomacy and Early Military Career Because of his new status as heir to the Earldom of Martine, he had to be sent to planet Derctuh to be educated in Baronh, the language of the Abh. After spending the next nine years there he soon returned to Martine to accept the title of his nobility. He would not be at home for long, for he had to be picked up by Officer Candidate Abriel Lafiel, who at the time he had no clue was the Princess of the Empire. This ignorance first captures Lafiel in a subtle way for she doubted anyone in the galaxy would not know of her, much less an Abh noble. He then endures rigorous space flight for the first time when being transported to Patrol Ship Goslauth. He expected it to be far smaller since intuitively one may assume the title Patrol designates a small ship designed to quickly scout foreign areas. Early on the voyage to Lakfakalle, he is introduced to Kilo-Commander Lexhue and her staffing officers. She explains to him the relatively flexible idea of how a noble acts, additionally the fact that Lafiel is the Princess. This briefly causes a conflict between the two since she hates being referred to by her title, especially since that is not how she ordered him to refer to her by anyway. Barony of Febdash and Marqueesdom of Sufugnoff Jinto and Lafiel resolve this conflict early, but are soon forced to abandon ship by Lexhue, who knows that Lafiel must complete the mission set out for them, getting Jinto to Lakfakalle. This attack on the Goslauth would spark a chain of events that would lead to The War between Humans and Abh. The first destination they are made to arrive at is the Barony of Febdash, where acting Baron Febdash Klowal accepts them in with the warmest intentions; to at least Lafiel, and proceeded to begin making things as hospitable as possible for the Princess. However, it seems early on that he and his vassals have no like for the Earl, despite his noble position, simply because he is a Lander. More specifically the Baron hates Lander males because he descends from one. Jinto is incapacitated and sealed away with the Former Baron Febdash, who is a human male. This leads to an elaborate internal rebellion between Febdash and his 50 vassals between Jinto and Lafiel, who is furious that both Jinto has been taken prisoner and that the Baron is stalling her mission. The resulting “rebellion” of sorts culminates into a space dogfight after Lafiel rescues both the Former Baron Febdash and Count Hyde. She carefully navigates her ship and catches Baron Kiwol in the engine exhaust of her vessel, dumping anti-matter into the output to disintegrate parts of the hull of the Baron’s Star-Forces small fighting craft. He is hence killed in action and left to drift indefinitely in space. Jinto endures this first imprisonment and near-death experiences here. Order is soon restored and the mission resumes with an eminent Mankind fleet near Febdash at Sufugnoff. Once they arrive at Sufugnoff they make contact with the Star Force communication base in orbit of the planet. They are told they cannot land and must suspend contact. It cannot be revealed to the enemy already present in the system who is currently just within the grasp of the United Mankind. They spend some time orbiting Sufugnoff before engaged by three heavy patrol craft. Lafiel piloting the ship has no choice but make planetfall on the planet. Jinto expected a smoother landing, though the method of “landing” is similar to how the Apollo vessels of the late 20th Century returned to Earth. Abandoning their communications ship they proceed on foot on familiar terms of the count. Jinto’s relative brilliance to Lafiel’s in surviving on land shows greatly in their long exile on the planet. Behind enemy lines, Jinto now must lead Lafiel and himself to a safe location and a location that can provide enough food and cover to prevent capture if any help happens to arrive. Only Lafiel knew where they were relative to Abh positions, so Jinto was preparing for worst case scenario, which is permanent exile behind enemy lines. They manage to sneak into Lune Vega City where they reside for perhaps no more than a few hours before being discovered by the enemy. This is due to the trouble that he and Lafiel had no choice in stirring up since two Landers attempted to mug them, though Lafiel dispatched them with her ability in hand-weapons. When Jinto and Lafiel were discovered, Jinto valiantly attempted to defend himself and Lafiel after the Anti-Imperial Landers broke in, but it was once again left to Lafiel to defend herself and Jinto. Jinto serves more or less as a reasoning person throughout the duration of the occupation of Sufugnoff, trying to keep Lafiel’s brash tactics in check. He knows what they would need to survive, and Lafiel knows what needs to be carried out in tense situations. Even though this experience started with Jinto being entirely green as in terms of being an infantryman, after the pursuit against the United Mankind he became just as able marksman as Lafiel was. This Mission of Sufugnoff would be Jinto’s first real taste of intense combat against the enemy to come in when they officially able to enter the war. It also marks the only instance that Jinto was wounded in action. Later Jinto and Lafiel were recovered by Spoor, who helped lead Trife’s Fleet to victory at Battle of Sufugnoff. Spoor makes fun of how Jinto managed to convince Lafiel in dressing so shabby, and also perhaps honestly comments him on his brilliance. It maybe that following Sufugnoff she believes that Jinto has an invaluable knowledge of how to survive which even overrode the knowledge of the Princess. Skaresh and the Academy Jinto and Lafiel were recovered in time to be returned to a besieged Lakfakalle. It was during the Battle of Skaresh they learned of the state of affairsbetween the Abh and the rest of the Galaxy in earnest. They did receive news on Sufugnoff but it was heavily biased by UM reports. They may not have participated in the battle but they understood from it the magnitude of the conflict to come and the intense training they’d need during the cease-fire. Jinto also learned of the occupation of his homeworld Martine and the execution of his father Rock Linn. He seemed not too greatly concerned about it any longer and he wondered if he had really lost his home or was beginning to find a new one. Additionally he was wondering how his old friend Teal had changed to order such a thing done. Regardless it was at this time he had his title officially given to him; Count Hyde Jinto Linn. Jinto and Lafiel both went to military academies and were seemingly apart for 3 years. Jinto trained in becoming a logistics and supply officer while Lafiel really had no choice but to train to become a field-commander or a ship captain. Following their long separation they were given a ship and presumably by Lafiel’s request, Jinto accepted the Supply Officer post on the Attack Ship Basrogrh. Operation Phantom Flame The now Count Hyde and Princess Lafiel were both preparing to be assigned their battle groups during the process of Phantom Flame. Spoor had won a great victory at Aptic before they were assigned a squadron. They soon were given their assignment under another noble member, Baroness Febdash Atosuryua Loy; who had become baron upon the death of Febdash Kiwol. There was far more concern on Jinto’s part than Lafiel’s about a possible grudge between the two. It is settled peacefully; however, through Jinto in subtle manners but there is an overall sense of uneasiness between Deca-Commander Lafiel and Hecto-Commander Atosuryua. Jinto was on the bridge of the Basrogrh during all of its operations in battle, overseeing general ship integrity reports from time to time. He had been in the thick of the Skirmish of Aptic, Skirmish at Wimple, and narrowly survived the Second Battle of Aptic Gate. During the second engagement at Aptic, the crew of the Basrogrh was forced to abandon ship. Jinto stayed behind a moment to search for a crewmate that had gone missing in action. He found that the crew member had escaped but in turn almost had become a casualty himself. Later the pod that he and the captain, Deca-Commander Lafiel, shared was recovered and the crew was sent back to Lakfakalle to be given their new assignments. It was there that both Princess Lafiel and Count Hyde were given the duty to accept the surrender of Aptic to the Empire following the battle. They were observed by many commanders, including the Admirals Nereis and Nefee Bebaus. Nereis never knew that Jinto, Lafiel, or Atosuryua (can be inferred) fell under his command. He also asks “Didn’t those two both single-handedly conquer an entire planet?” This refers to Jinto’s early battle experience at Sufugnoff which a few rumors continue about the Laburec about. No official report exists since no source can accurately account for the number of casualties or even the damage inflicted except the Count and Princess themselves; thought it is doubtful they would divulge further information on Planet Sufugnoff. Operation Hunter and Lobnas II Following the end of Operation Phantom Flame, Operation Hunter was set to capture and cut off United Mankind territories and destroy any remaining enemies within the area. Deca-Commander Lafiel retained command of the new Basrogrh, a replacement built, but bore a new role along with Jinto. Both would become diplomats to newly conquered worlds rather than continue fighting during Hunter. The planet assigned to Count Hyde as Deputy Territorial Ambassador is Lobnas II, to which he goes to. They soon discover the tense situation at hand in that this massive collective penal colony needs to be supplied and needs to negotiate new terms of government. Jinto personally sees to the direct negotiations on the ground since his expertise with Landers demands it. He seems to be in over his head with many people far older than him about and the fact they dislike this pseudo-lander who is truly Abh. He attempts to negotiate fair terms of supply and possible reproduction plans in the ways the Abhs would permit, but before the negotiations end a coup d'état is launched upon the “loyal” West Detention Center blocks of the prison colony. Jinto pledges to remain behind to oversee evacuation and the official end to negotiations. His honor nearly costs him his life and soon results in the capture of himself and Administrative Director Geomaiden. McKay Angusson and Yuri Dukafu soon captured Jinto and Geomaiden. As attempted negotiations between Jinto, Geomaiden and Dukafu, Angusson continued the situation worsened. Lafiel, despite a brief apparent attachment to Jinto, refuses to yield to any threats made against the count and the Territorial Governor. Lafiel boldly states that she, if she can, will sentence them all to Abh hell, which stirs a panic within Dukafu. In brash and final attempts to gain legal and total control of the system, Dukafu and Angusson place both Jinto and Geol Meideen at gun point. Dukafu refuses to execute Jinto for fear of this Abh Hell, but is a bit more willing to try his luck with Geol Meideen, which results in his execution and complete loss of governance over the situation. In turn Yuri is executed and Jinto his knocked out by Angusson. He it accounted that he refused to be intimidated by these men, possibly because he knew that he was likely to die and that the plan would go on; the Empire would not hold fast its will to thugs. It is while he is knocked out that above him the evacuation continues and Spoor prepares for the deadliest mission ever assigned to her. He recovers in time only to witness the last ship part while Angusson, reportedly gone mad, fires uselessly at the ship demanding the women be returned. Jinto was now stranded on a derelict planet. He had no enemy but civil unrest to fear as now acting Territorial Governor Tomasof had to take command and attempt to reorganize his men and government in the absence of Abh aid. Jinto struggled to survive, searching for food and water. He sold of his tiara and noble’s attire to be able to get food in his last days. He had spent three weeks stranded, undiscovered, and utterly alone on the world. When tensions had been resolved and Tomasof firmly in control, Abriel returned with her crew and contingents of men, Abh and Lander, to search the colony for Jinto. He was soon found, famished, exhausted, but ultimately internally relieved to have been found and rescued. In the room he was found writings in Abh and Martine were found, though it is not known what these were meant to say; both were more or less incomplete. Count Hyde Returns; Martine Gate War Games Jinto Linn soon recovered and both Lafiel and he left the Laburec as a sort of reprieve. Lafiel found herself unfit at the moment to serve longer in the military, finding it easier for at least a short time to serve as a diplomat. Additionally, Jinto had to show her his homeworld. Though at the same time Hecto-Commander Sobaash was about to begin conducting what has become a source of controversy in the Empire; the War Games at Martine. Kilo-Commander Atosuryua was given command of a new type of unit: The Trampling Squadrons. These units were classified as medium frigates, a balance between speed and firepower, these would become frontline ships depending on the outcome of these games. Though it is seen by some that these games were also set out possibly to assert firm control over Martine, to display Abh firepower and show that any rebellion would be dealt with quickly. Jinto is caught up in the middle of these war games in the sense that he is being told of the state of affairs on his world as well as later being transported on Sobaash’s vessel to Martine and actually “shot down” while being piloted by then Front-Line Flyer Ekuryua. He is there to build up his territory and assert Empire control, but he first tries to contact his friend, Ku Dorin. He consults with his friend but he is deeply unhappy that the Empire has returned and the fact that Jinto appears to have been swayed by the Abh into liking them. Things do not improve for Jinto while attempting to manage his territory. During the war games, apparently Big Charlie; a planetary anti-space super weapon, was firing on Abh ships. The captain of the assailed vessel returned fire and destroyed the last sovereign pride of Martine. This soured the situation of returning Martine to Abh hands. Jinto did manage to contact the acting President Teal Clint. They discussed how Rock Linn’s death was not what either wanted, but it was done due to the will of the people. Soon though, the conversation becomes entirely political and hostile. Teal Clint will not surrender the system over to the Empire unless Jinto is kept away and the people remain in control. This places Jinto in the situation of choosing between starting an armed conflict between Martine and the Empire, or exiling himself from his own home. Jinto and Lafiel both attend a meeting between Teal and his wife, in which Jinto playfully insults the president but compliments the wife, who seems to have more insight on how the situation is actually more personal than political and how Teal Clint prefers this type of surrender because it benefits him. Jinto, having to endure the decision of sentencing himself to permanent exile from home, struggles with the decision, but alas signs the official treaty of surrender declaring Martine as a territory of the Empire on the condition that the Count can never come with one light-second of his territory. It is there Jinto leaves Martine for good and parts with Lafiel, who pledges to ensure the safety of the count. Count-in-Exile Jinto intends to return to his old position serving under Lafiel, who remains a Deca-Commander. Lafiel falls under the command of Sobaash and Atosuryua and continue to fight the war against humankind. It is without a doubt that the Count continues to bear honor in all that he does. Later Military and Civilian Career Personality Jinto acts calmly and modestly. He knows best not to really interfere with much considering that early on he barely understands Abh nobility or the “who’s who” of the Empire. He is persistently referred to as thoughtless by Lafiel, though he seems only absent-minded about trivial things; Diaho his cat and his Martinese flowers are proof of these despite the fact they matter greatly to him, they seem rather trivial to some or Lafiel. Though he bears great compassion in all his actions. Whether or not it is a glorious thing to do, he does what honor and compassion innately command him to do: He attempts to sacrifice his life for Lafiel at Sufugnoff, he attempts to rescue a crew member on the Basiroil even though neither may survive, he chooses to stay on Lobnas to carry out his duty to the Empire even though he is not even an Abh by race. Martine his homeworld is now a territory of the empire only because the Count was willing to rule in exile of his world. He most likely hated the prospect of having to attack his home in order to have peace on it. Lafiel serves more or less as his firm arm of action. Jinto would never know how to operate a weapon without Lafiel, Jinto would be in the hands of the United Mankind if Lafiel had not made the decision to attack the enemy while almost captured. Lafiel makes the more difficult decisions between fight or flight; however, she usually fights in the first place and needs Jinto to inform her when enough is enough. His modesty allowed him to have many friends while serving on the Basiroil. More particularly, his ability to communicate the concerns of the crew to Lafiel made him far more appealing to them, and helped relieve tense situations and make Lafiel a more able commander. Survivability Despite his lack of experience in knowing how to endure and survive with little resources, Jinto does amazingly well in surviving in unforeseeable circumstances. In Sufugnoff, his experience on land and knowledge of police versus military helped himself and Lafiel endure for several days with little supply until they reached Lune Vega City. His most difficult trial was Lobnas, surviving for three weeks with no direct food source, shelter, or fresh water. With no aid what so ever, not even the presence of a reliable ally, he manages to scrounge food and water, find a decent shelter and endure narrowly for almost a month. His morale is incredibly strong because in both situations he lacked knowledge of when anyone would come for him. At Sufugnoff he remained relatively calm for someone in his situation for so long a time. At Lobnas he had not begun to show signs of wavering hope until the final days of the third week when he was near starving to death. This inner will to survive and his innate ability to do so tie into some of the most tense moments of his life. As time goes on, we cannot be able to tell how he may endure in situations that may require hardier wills. Relationships Lafiel Lafiel is still Jinto’s longest lasting and closest friend. For almost the entirety of military and diplomatic duty, the two have inseparable records. Many articles of information can be directly tied to the Princess. It is unknown how close the two are truly, since Lafiel sometimes seems to despise the Count and the Count is, for personal reasons, unwilling to advance their relationship or make any other details public. The biggest problem that is borne in Jinto’s mind is the fact that even though he is close to her he will be long gone before she ever approaches death. That bothers him because he is convinced that she is likely not to care for him after he leaves her. Ekuryua Ekuryua has a mildly eccentric fascination hidden beneath her serious face about Jinto Linn. He acts nothing like other landers, but at the same time may be able to answer many questions she has about aging and the cultures of human beings. She also seems to have a great liking to caring for his cat Diaho. At a very young age her home had many cats. She often felt bullied by them. Despite her general dislike of cats her care for Diaho points to her affection for Jinto. There is one incidence when she volunteered and took the Count on a communications ship during the War Games, was shot down, just to spend time with the Count. Nothing occurred, but she bares the most blatant at the same time most subtle crush upon Jinto. They are good friends from when they served on Basroil, though Ekuryua is far more fascinated and willing to advance her relationship with Jinto if possible. Trivia ]] *So far he and he alone besides Lafiel knows that Lexhue is the Princess’ mother. *He is the only one permitted to greet the Princess informally: simply as Lafiel. *He has once joked about he and Lafiel trading territories so he could become “Lord of Roses”, though this was only but a joke which did not remotely amuse Lafiel. *Lafiel was the first Abh in his entire life he had ever met. *He has declared Ret. Front-Wing Flyer Samson one of his only vassals. Samson wishes to set up a farm or business at Martine soon to distance himself from Selenay’s company. Jinto has met the four most powerful Abh’s in the entire empire in person at least once: *Empress Frybac Ramaj *Prince Abriel Dusanyu *Princess Abriel Lafiel *Grand Duchess Beneej Spoor Category:Lander Characters